


Everything I Do Is For You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Loving Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles and Derek are friends. But deep down they have romantic feelings for each other. What happens when they reveal those feelings to each other?





	Everything I Do Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of sex and a lot of fluff in this story, possums! Enjoy!

"Hi, Derek. This is Stiles".  
"Hi, Stiles. How's your day going?"  
"Not so good. I'm kind of ticked off and I need to go somewhere and blow off some steam".  
"Where would you like to go?"  
"I thought that Jungle would be good. Would you like to go with me?"  
"Sure. Want me to come by and pick you up?"  
"Yeah. That would be great. How about 8 P.M.? We could go to the diner and grab something to eat before we go to the club".  
"Sounds good to me. I'll see you at eight".

Stiles was frustrated. He had just turned eighteen and graduated from high school. He had applied to several universities, and had been accepted by all of them. He had chosen Stanford, because it was close to Beacon Hills. He would be able to keep an eye on his dad. And he would be closer to Derek. Stiles and Derek had become close friends during the last year. All of Stiles' other friends were going in different directions, to different colleges far away from Beacon Hills. Stiles felt them drifting away from him and from each other. Scott had originally planned to go to Stanford with Stiles. But then he had met a girl. And she was going to UCLA. So now Scott was going to UCLA instead of Stanford. Stiles felt like he was losing his best friend.  
And today was the worst. He had phoned Scott to see if he was available to go to a movie one night. But Scott was busy every night for the next week. His new girlfriend was taking up all of his time. He told Stiles that he was sorry, but he just didn't have the time to see him. Stiles felt deserted and hurt. So he decided to go to Jungle and dance his frustration away. And he asked Derek to go with him because he knew that if he drank too much, Derek would keep him out of trouble. But more importantly, he liked being with Derek. Because he had a secret crush on him.

They got to Jungle and ordered drinks. Then they got on the dance floor and began to dance with each other. If another man tried to cut in, Derek would glare at him and he would back off.  
Stiles grinned.  
"Derek, my protector", he said.  
Derek grinned in return.  
"Always, my prince", he replied.  
As the night went on, Stiles got a little drunk. But Derek didn't say anything. He knew that Stiles was just blowing off steam. And if Stiles got too drunk, Derek was prepared to take him home.  
They took a break from dancing. Stiles leaned against the back wall while Derek went to the bar to order more drinks. When Derek came back, he saw a man leaning toward Stiles. Stiles looked uncomfortable. Derek set the drinks down on a table and hurried over to Stiles.  
"I told you no", Stiles was saying to the man. "I'm not interested in you. I'm here with my friend".  
The man sneered at Stiles.  
"Oh yeah?", he said. "Then where is he?"  
"Right here", Derek replied. "And I suggest that you back off right now. My friend told you that he wasn't interested".  
The man looked at Derek and gulped. Derek was giving him his toughest werewolf glare. His red eyes and fangs were prominently visible.  
The man backed away from Stiles like he had been burned.  
"Yeah, yeah", the man said. "Sorry, mister. I wouldn't want to come between you and your friend".  
As he hurried away he muttered, "Red eyes and fangs? I must be drunker than I thought!"  
Stiles hugged Derek.  
"Thanks, Der", he said. "That creep just wouldn't take no for an answer".  
"You're welcome, Sti", Derek replied. "Have you had enough club, or do you want to stay a while longer?"  
"I'm ready to go", Stiles said. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm kinda drunk!"  
"I might have noticed", Derek replied. "Maybe just a little".  
They both grinned and left the club.

They got into the Camaro and Derek started the car.  
"I'll take you back to your house", he said.  
"Could you take me back to your place instead?", Stiles asked. "My dad is in Sacramento for a few days on a sheriff's conference, and I don't want to be alone".  
"Sure", Derek replied. "My place it is".

When they got to the loft, Stiles hugged Derek again.  
"Big sweet old Der Bear", he said. "Let's go to bed".  
"I'm putting you in bed", Derek replied. "And letting you sleep it off".  
He helped Stiles over to his bed in the corner of the loft. Then he stripped him down to his underwear, pulled back the covers, put him in bed, and tucked him in.  
Stiles grinned up at him and slurred, "Thanks, Der Bear. Time for sleep. Goodnight".  
Then he promptly fell asleep.  
Derek looked at Stiles with adoration on his face.  
"Goodnight, my love", he whispered.  
Then he grabbed a pillow and a blanket, stripped down to his underwear, and settled down on the sofa for the night.

The next morning as Derek was fixing breakfast, Stiles stumbled into the kitchen.  
"Good morning", Derek said. "How are you feeling?  
Stiles groaned.  
"Like I've been run over by a train", he replied.  
Derek poured him a large cup of coffee.  
"Here", he said. "Drink this. It will make you feel better".  
Stiles drank the coffee and smiled at Derek.  
"Thanks for watching out for me last night", he said. "You really are my protector, you know".  
Derek smiled at Stiles.  
"And I always will be", he said.

After they had finished their breakfast they took their coffee and sat together on the sofa.  
"I see that you slept here last night", Stiles said with his eyes twinkling.  
"I did", Derek replied. "I was a perfect gentleman".  
Stiles looked down at his coffee cup.  
"Suppose I told you that I don't want you to be a perfect gentleman?", Stiles asked quietly.  
"Suppose I told you that I don't want to be a perfect gentleman?", Derek replied.  
Stiles looked into Derek's eyes.  
"Do you mean that?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "I mean that. I like you, Stiles".  
He took Stiles' hand in his.  
"In fact, I love you, Stiles".  
Stiles smiled in relief.  
"I like you too, Derek", he said. "In fact, I love you as well".  
Derek took Stiles in his arms and they kissed for the first time. The kiss was gentle at first, then it turned passionate.  
"I said last night that we should go to bed", Stiles said. "And I'll repeat that. Let's go to bed".  
He stood and pulled Derek up with him. They walked over to the bed. Then they kissed again. They began to undress each other. Then they stood naked and looked at each other.  
"You're so beautiful", Derek said.  
"And you're so handsome", Stiles replied.  
Both of their long thick cocks were standing up hard, red, and throbbing on their stomachs. They kissed passionately and fell upon the bed together. They kissed and licked each other's hard little red nipples. Then they both kissed down each other's hairy chests and treasure trails and into their thick curly pubes. They changed positions so that they could lick and suck each other's large balls Then they sucked and deep throated each other's long hard cocks. Derek looked up a Stiles.  
"I want to fuck you first, my love", Derek said. "Then I want you to fuck me".  
"Yes, baby", Stiles replied. "That sounds great to me".  
Stiles laid on his back and opened his legs. Derek looked at his little pink hole.  
"Beautiful ", he murmured.  
He got the lube from the bedside drawer and lubed his fingers. He inserted one finger into Stiles and moved it around. Stiles moaned in ecstasy. Then Derek inserted a second finger. Then a third.  
"I have to prepare you dear, because I'm so big", Derek said. He inserted a fourth finger and rubbed against Stiles' prostate. Stiles moaned again.  
""Yes, baby", he said. "Fuck me! Fuck me, Der!"  
Derek removed his fingers and lubed his hard cock. Then he slipped his big thick hard cock inch by inch into Stiles' hot tight little hole. He bottomed out and they both moaned with the overwhelming sensation. Derek began to fuck Stiles with long firm strokes. He rubbed against Stiles' prostate over and over again, and Stiles moaned.  
"Derek", he said. "You feel wonderful! So big and thick and hard!"  
"You feel wonderful too, Stiles!", Derek replied. "So hot and tight!"  
Derek began to fuck Stiles faster and harder. They both felt the heat of their approaching orgasms deep in their bellies.  
"I'm going to come!", Stiles said.  
"Then come, my love", Derek replied.  
Stiles came, shooting streams of thick hot come all over his chest and stomach.  
"Derek!", he shouted.  
He clenched around Derek's pistoning cock, and Derek came, shooting fountains of thick hot come deep inside of Stiles.  
"Stiles!", he exclaimed.  
They kissed. Then Derek pulled out of Stiles and they lay in each other's arms, enjoying the afterglow, hugging, and kissing.  
"That was wonderful", Derek said.  
"Yes, it was", Stiles replied. "Really wonderful".  
"I love you", Derek said.  
"I love you, too", Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close.

When they woke up they kissed and looked into each other's eyes.  
"Now I want you to fuck you, baby", Stiles said.  
"That sounds wonderful, my love", Derek replied.  
Derek laid on his back and opened his legs. Stiles looked at his little red hole.  
"Gorgeous", he said.  
Stiles lubed his fingers. He inserted one finger into Derek and moved it around. This time Derek moaned in ecstasy. Then Stiles inserted a second finger, and then a third.  
"I'm very big as well, baby", Stiles said. They both grinned.  
Stiles inserted a fourth finger and rubbed against Derek's prostate. Then Derek moaned.  
"Oh yes, my love", he said. "Fuck me! Fuck me, Sti!  
Stiles removed his fingers and lubed his hard cock. Then he pushed his long thick hard cock slowly into Derek's hot tight little hole, inch by inch, until he bottomed out. Once again they both moaned with the overwhelming sensation. Stiles began to fuck Derek with long firm strokes. He rubbed against Derek's prostate over and over, and Derek moaned.  
"Stiles", he said. "You feel great! You're so long and thick and hard!"  
"You feel great too, Derek!", Stiles replied. "You're so hot and tight!"  
Stiles began to fuck Derek with longer, harder thrusts. Once again they both felt the heat of their approaching orgasms deep in their bellies.  
"I'm coming!", Derek said.  
"Then come, baby", Stiles replied.  
Derek came, shooting ropes of thick hot come all over his chest and stomach.  
"Stiles, my love!", he shouted.  
He clenched around Stiles' pounding cock, and Stiles came, shooting torrents of thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
"Derek baby", he exclaimed.  
They kissed. Then Stiles pulled out of Derek and they laid together, enjoying the afterglow, hugging, and kissing.  
"That was fantastic", Stiles said.  
"Yes, it was", Derek replied. "Really fantastic".  
"I love you so much", Stiles said.  
"I love you so much, too", Derek replied.

A few days later Stiles and Derek went to see John Stilinski. They sat down on the sofa together and held hands. John looked at them with an amused grin.  
"Dad, we want to tell you something", Stiles said.  
"And it will surprise you", Derek added.  
John chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, it won't", he replied. "You're going to tell me that you're in love and are mates. But it's no surprise to me. I've known for months how you two feel about each other. I've just been waiting for you to realize it".  
Now Stiles and Derek were surprised.  
"How did you know?", Stiles asked.  
"Stiles", John replied. "I'm a cop. It's my job to be observant. And whether or not you realize it, you two were pretty obvious".  
"We were, huh", Stiles said. "Oh, well. At least you're not yelling at us".  
"I would never do that", John replied. "Because you, Stiles, need a good, strong, loving man to be your mate. And Derek is that man. And you, Derek, need an intelligent, devoted, loving man to be your mate. And Stiles is that man".  
As they left, Stiles hugged his dad.  
"Thanks, dad", he said. "You're the best dad in the world".  
"And you're the best son in the world", John replied.  
"Thanks, sheriff", Derek said.  
"Oh, I think that you can start calling me John", the sheriff replied.  
They all smiled at each other.

Stiles decided to move in with Derek until he started college in the fall. After they had moved his things to Derek's loft, they sat down together on the sofa and cuddled. They held each other close and kissed, murmuring words of love to each other. Stiles looked at Derek and smiled.  
"Baby", Stiles said, "we're mates now".  
"Yes, my love", Derek replied. "We're mates now".  
"And mates are forever", Stiles said.  
"Yes, mates are forever", Derek replied.  
They looked at each other adoringly.  
"Werewolves mate for life", Derek said. "A werewolf only has one mate. And you're it for me".  
"Stilinskis mate for life as well", Stiles replied. "A Stiles only has one mate. "And you're it for me".  
They smiled at each other and kissed.  
"So I want to ask you something", Stiles said.  
"Ask away", Derek replied.  
"I think that we should perform the mating ritual", Stiles said. "You should knot me and we should exchange mating bites. What do you think?"  
Derek thought for a moment.  
"I think that we should, too", he replied. "But it would involve some pain for you. I don't like the idea of causing you any pain".  
"I wouldn't mind a little pain, if it meant being mated with you for the rest of our lives", Stiles said.  
Derek looked at Stiles in awe.  
"You are a treasure", he said.  
"So are you", Stiles replied.  
"If that's the way you feel, then I agree", Derek said. "We should perform the mating ritual".  
"Thank you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"You're welcome, darling", Derek replied.  
"Tonight?", Stiles asked.  
"Tonight", Derek replied.  
They kissed again.

That night Stiles and Derek undressed and got into bed. They held each other and kissed for a while.  
"Are you ready for the mating ritual, my love?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, baby", Stiles replied.  
"It will be less painful for you to take my knot if you ride me", Derek said.  
"I think that I'll enjoy that", Stiles replied.  
Derek arranged the pillows behind him and sat back against the headboard. Stiles laid down in front of him and spread his legs. Derek lubed his fingers and inserted them one by one into Stiles' little pink hole. When Stiles was prepared, Derek lubed his big hard cock. Stiles sat on Derek's lap facing him. Then he raised himself up and inserted the big mushroom head of Derek's cock into his hole. He sat down slowly, slipping Derek's big thick hard cock into his hot tight little hole. He lowered himself inch by inch onto Derek's cock until Derek was fully seated inside him. They both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Then Stiles raised himself up and down slowly, riding Derek's cock at a steady pace. Stiles' own long thick cock was hard, red, and throbbing up against his stomach. He aimed Derek's cock at his prostate, rubbing it against his sweet spot over and over. He rode Derek harder and faster, until they both felt the pooling of their approaching orgasms in the bottom of their stomachs. Suddenly, Stiles felt the thickening of Derek's knot forming at the base of his cock. He raised himself up, then sat back down hard. Derek's huge hard knot breached Stiles' little tight hole and both of them moaned in ecstasy. They leaned forward and bit each other on their left shoulders. Then they licked and soothed each other's mating bites. Derek rubbed his knot against Stiles' prostate, and Stiles came, covering Derek's chest and stomach with long spurts of his thick hot come.  
"Derek, baby!", Stiles cried out.  
Stiles clenched around Derek's hard cock and knot, and Derek came, shooting rivers of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
"Stiles, my love!", Derek exclaimed.  
They leaned toward each other and kissed, enjoying the afterglow.  
"How long before your knot goes down, sweetheart?", Stiles asked.  
"I think about a half hour, darling", Derek replied. "I've never knotted anyone before. That's just for my mate".  
"Your mate", Stiles said. "I like that word".  
"I like that word as well", Derek replied.  
They smiled and kissed again.  
"The mating bites will heal, but the scars will remain", Derek said. "They will show the world that we are mated. That you belong to me and that I belong to you. Forever".  
"That's what I want", Stiles replied. "For us to belong to each other. Forever".  
After Derek's knot went down he slipped out of Stiles. Then they laid down together and kissed and held each other.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.

Stiles had decided previously to accept a scholarship to Stanford University. But now he wanted to discuss it with Derek.  
"I don't want to be that far away from you, baby", Stiles said. "So I've decided to attend Beacon City College instead. Then we can be together".  
"I don't want to be that far away from you either, my love", Derek replied. "But I also don't want you to give up the opportunity of attending a first class university like Stanford. So I have a better solution. I'm at loose ends here in Beacon Hills. The pack is all going their own way, away to college and their future lives, and I have nothing to do. So I would like to move with you to Palo Alto, enroll in master classes in architecture at Stanford, get an apartment, you can move in with me, and then we can be together".  
"Oh, yes!", Stiles said. "Oh, yes, sweetheart!"  
He kissed Derek and looked at him in wonderment.  
"You would do all of that for me?", Stiles asked.  
"Everything I do is for you", Derek replied.  
They kissed again.

They moved to Palo Alto and both enrolled at Stanford. After they had been there a few months, Derek proposed, and Stiles accepted. They were married that summer back home in Beacon Hills, on a beautiful meadow next to Beacon Lake. All of their friends and family attended the wedding ceremony, and toasted them with champagne at the reception afterwards.  
They both graduated from Stanford with top marks, and got their degrees.  
They moved back to Beacon Hills. Stiles became a best selling author of a series of books about a pack of teenage werewolves, their alpha, and a teenage human detective who helps them fight battles against supernatural forces. And Derek became a successful architect.  
They build a new house in the preserve to replace the Hale mansion. And there they live a full and happy life, in love and loving each other for the rest of their long lives together.

Stiles makes Derek very happy, because Derek deserves to be happy.  
And Derek makes Stiles very happy, because Stiles deserves to be happy.

And they both always remember what Derek said: "Everything I do is for you".

**Author's Note:**

> Look into my eyes  
> You will see  
> What you mean to me  
> Search your heart  
> Search your soul  
> And when you find me there, you'll search no more  
> Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
> You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
> You know it's true  
> Everything I do  
> I do it for you  
> Look into your heart  
> You will find  
> There's nothin' there to hide  
> Take me as I am  
> Take my life  
> I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
> Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
> I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
> You know it's true  
> Everything I do  
> I do it for you  
> There's no love  
> Like your love  
> And no other  
> Could give more love  
> There's nowhere  
> Unless you're there  
> All the time  
> All the way, yeah  
> Look into your heart, baby  
> Oh your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
> I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
> Yeah, I would fight for you  
> I'd lie for you  
> Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you  
> You know it's true  
> Everything I do  
> I do it for you
> 
> (Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.)
> 
>  I hope that you enjoyed my story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
